Team Ninja
by Spiderwiz
Summary: This is a series of oneshot based upon the Ninjago tv show. Most chapters will focus around Lloyd, but some will focus around other characters too, so don't worry. Anyway, come read, and if you have a oneshot idea, please comment below!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my Ninjago tv show series fanfics. Each chapter will be a oneshot.**

 **This oneshot can be taken in whichever season you'd like.**

Lloyd had been sick before, just like everyone else, but he had never been sick as the Green Ninja before. The first time that he did.. Well, it was pretty bad.

It had started out like any other normal morning for the Ninja. Kai was training alone, Jay was playing some video games, Nya was fixing up the mechs that got damaged from their last battle, Zane was baking, and Cole was out for a ride on his dragon. After a little while, Zane called them all over to the kitchen for breakfast. As they sat down, they noticed that one of the Ninja was missing. "Hey, have you guys seen Lloyd this morning?" Kai asked the others. They all shook their heads. "No. He's probably still asleep or something," Jay replied as he started to dig into breakfast. Nya frowned slightly. "Lloyd never wakes up late though. He's usually one of the first to wake up." Cole frowned a little too. "That's right.. Do you think we should go check on him?" "I-"

Just then, a very exhausted Lloyd walked in, still in pajamas. He had dark bags under his eyes and he seemed paler than usual. "Um.. Lloyd? Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Kai asked, somewhat joking. Lloyd didn't reply, too exhausted, and sat down on the couch in the living room. "Breakfast is ready if you would like some," Zane told the green ninja. Lloyd shook his head. "N-no I'm fine. I feel a little out of it right now," he said, sounding congested.

Kai walked over to Lloyd, his breakfast sitting at the table completely forgotten. "I hate to break it to you Lloyd, but I think you're sick."

Lloyd shook his head then winced slightly. "I'm not sick. I just have a slight headache and I'm a bit tired.. That's all," he said. Kai raised an eyebrow. "Lloyd it's okay. Everyone gets sick sometimes."

"Yeah, and training when you're sick will just make things worse," Jay said. Cole nodded. "Just take today off and rest a bit."

Lloyd stubbornly stood up, ignoring everyone else. "No. I'm not sick, okay? I don't need to rest or take a break or anything. I'm completely fine." Just then, Lloyd sneezed. Less than half a moment later, he started collapsing. Kai quickly caught him though. "Are you okay?" the fire ninja asked, concerned for his friend. Kai wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but Lloyd seemed even paler and more tired looking than he had a moment earlier. Surprisingly, Lloyd shook his head weakly. "N-no.. I feel like all of my energy has just vanished.." Kai put an arm around Lloyd to support him since he was having trouble standing on his own.

"Come on. It's bed for you Green Ninja. You're definitely not doing any training today."

Lloyd let Kai escort him to his room, then sighed as he laid down in his bed. A minute later, he was passed out.

Kai walked away. He wondered if when Lloyd got sick, his elemental powers kinda turned against him. That would explain how he suddenly felt drained of energy after one sneeze. Kai was glad that he convinced Lloyd to rest, and just hoped that he wouldn't be sick anytime soon again.

 **Sorry, this isn't my best piece of work. I was about half asleep when I wrote the last half (and I still am) but I really wanted to post this today. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please, PLEASE request some oneshot sand I'll be sure to write them!**


	2. Meeting with Harumi

**Bleh, sorry. This is kinda a short oneshot, but I really wanted to update tonight cause I'm most likely gonna be busy all weekend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

The moment Lloyd first laid eyes on Princess Harumi, he immediately fell in love with her. For one- well, she was utterly gorgeous. Not only that, but.. Well.. There was just something about her that he really liked.

Lloyd couldn't help but stare at her when he first saw her. Normally he would have been slightly annoyed, but surprisingly, he didn't even mind the other ninja's comments about how Lloyd couldn't take his eyes off of Harumi. The first real conversation he had with her was the night that the Ninja first came to the palace.

It was dark out, and Lloyd was outside of the palace on a balcony, looking over the city. Just then, someone approached him. He turned his head slightly and saw it to be Harumi. He raised an eyebrow. "Oh hello.. Princess," he said, somewhat awkwardly. "What brings you out here tonight?"

He saw Harumi give a slight smile. "Oh nothing really. Sometimes it's just nice to get away from all of my distractions. It's calming out here. The city looks very beautiful at night you know.."

Lloyd nodded, facing the city again. "Yeah.. I suppose it does…" Lloyd hesitated for a moment before turning back to her. "So.. Princess-"

She cut him off, smiling. "Please, call me Harumi.. No need to be so formal Master Lloyd."

Lloyd grinned. "Speak for yourself. Just Lloyd is fine," he said. "So.. Harumi.. Tell me, how does it feel to be royalty?"

Harumi gave a small shrug. "It's alright most of the time.. My mother and father.. Well, they're technically my step parents, but they were very kind to take me in when I was very young. For that I am extremely grateful.." she paused, then sighed. "To be honest though, I don't always like it. Everyone is always so formal around me.. It gets to be quite annoying, to be honest. And.. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I grew up with my birth parents.."

Lloyd looked straight ahead again. "I understand.. My life was never exactly normal either.. I grew up having the most evil dad in all of Ninjago. When I was really young, my mom sent me away to a boarding school for.. er.. bad boys. It wasn't until I met the Ninja that I decided to change my ways."

Harumi looked straight ahead with Lloyd, looking at the city. "At least we have one thing in common then.. Both of our lives have been anything but normal." Lloyd smiled. "Yeah.. I guess we do have that in common.."

 **Sorry again for this super short chapter. Anyway, the more ideas you give me, the more often I'll update! So please, please leave ideas! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. After being possessed

**Hello again! So I decided that I'm going to try and update everyday. Somedays I'll be a little busy and won't be able to, but I'll try my best. Lets see how long I can do this..**

Being possessed by a ghost was one of the worst experiences of Lloyd's life. He hated not having any control over his body, especially when his body was attacking his friends. He would try again and again to fight it, but Morro would always beat him. After being possessed for who knows longs, Morro un-possessed Lloyd. That was good news.. until Morro held a sword to Lloyd's neck, blackmailing the other Ninja into giving him the gem. Lloyd tried to fight, but he couldn't. Morro didn't sleep, eat, or drink anything when he was in Lloyd's body, so that left Lloyd very weak.

When they were on the ship flying away, Misako made him rest. Lloyd was going to argue, but exhaustion took over him and he fell asleep.

A few hours later, he woke up. Lloyd felt a little better, but he still felt weak. He at least had enough energy to get out of bed and walk to the room the other ninja were in.

"Lloyd! How are you feeling?" Kai said as soon as he spotted Lloyd walking in. The Green Ninja shrugged. "I've been.. better.." he said.

Kai gave a slight grin. "Well you were just possessed by a ghost. Makes sense." Lloyd cracked a small smile. He turned his head as Master Wu walked in, who smiled. "Ah, Lloyd. Glad to see that you're awake. We've missed having you on the team," he said to which Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah.. I'm glad I'm back too.." he replied.

"Lloyd, I really don't think you should be training right now," Cole said as Lloyd got into a fighting stance.

"Yeah," Jay said as he swung his nunchucks. "You're in no shape to fight. I mean, you just got un- possessed yesterday and you still need rest. You should-"

Nya shot Jay a look, getting him to shut up. She turned to Lloyd and gave a concerned look. "They're right. You shouldn't be training right now."

Lloyd rolled his eyes. He appreciated his friends' concern, but though he still didn't feel his best, he was fine. Besides, he was a little out of practice and needed the training. "I'll be fine guys," he said. The other ninja all raised an eyebrow. "Really," he said, this time in a more stern tone.

Nya sighed. "Alright. But on your own head be it."

The other ninja were right. Lloyd shouldn't have been training. Five minutes into it, Kai managed to beat Lloyd in their hand to hand combat. When everyone asked if he was alright, he stubbornly shook them off and insisted he was fine and that they kept training. Not wanting to argue with Lloyd, they unwillingly let him continue.

Beads of sweat were rolling down Lloyd's face. He took a quick glance at everyone else. They all looked perfectly fine. His arms and legs felt like jelly. They hadn't even done anything hard, but he already felt exhausted. He was currently weapon fighting with Jay, and he hesitated a moment before attacking Jay. Jay raised an eyebrow. "You fine Lloyd? We can stop if you want."

Lloyd shook his head. "N-no.. I'm fine.. Let's keep going.." he replied. Jay shrugged before attacking again.

Lloyd attacked Jay with his sword, and Jay, trying to defend himself, swung his nunchucks out, summoning some lightning with it. When it came in contact with Lloyd's sword, the lightning traveled through the sword, blasting Lloyd backwards. The last thing he saw before blacking out was his friends' faces.

"Lloyd. LLOYD! Come on, come on wake up buddy.."

Lloyd frowned slightly. He tried to open his eyes, but felt too tired to do anything.

"Look! I think he's coming to," he heard another voice say. Lloyd managed to crack open his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry, and he saw Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay all surrounding him, looking at him with very concerned looks on their faces. Lloyd sat up, rubbing his head. "Ugh.. What happened?" he asked as he leaned against the wall. Jay looked very upset. "I'm sorry, it was totally all my fault. We were training and I accidentally-"

Lloyd interrupted him. "Yeah.. It's coming back to me now.. How long was I out?" he asked in an exhausted voice.

"You were only out for a few minutes," Zane asked. Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"See? We were right. You training was a bad idea," the fire ninja said. Lloyd sighed.

"Yeah.. You were right. I should have listened to you in the first place."

Kai grinned slightly and helped Lloyd stand up, supporting him as they began walking to Lloyd's room. "Yeah, you should have. Now, let's get you to your room. You need to rest."

Lloyd grinned slightly too, as Kai helped him to the room. Maybe he should listen to his friends more often. It would certainly avoid situations like this.

 **Thanks for reading! It would be awesome if you could follow and favorite this story! Don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Further chapter ideas are always appreciated!**

 **ps. I just watched episode 2 of season 8 of Ninjago, and it inspired me. Expect to see another Harumi x Lloyd oneshot.**


	4. The Jade Princess

**So yeah, here's today's update. WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 2 OF SEASON 8 OF NINJAGO!**

Lloyd didn't know what to do. Harumi had just lost her parents in the explosion, and now the dubbed "Sons of Garmadon" had two of the masks. That meant if the ninja didn't do something, they would very soon have all of the masks, wreaking havoc on all of Ninjago. Lloyd was the leader.. He was the Green Ninja.. He should know what to do, but he didn't. He walked over to Harumi, who was standing by the side of the ship, looking at Ninjago as it faded from their view. Lloyd stood by her. He could tell she was upset.

Harumi didn't look at lloyd, but she knew he was there. Still facing Ninjago, she sighed. "Once again I've lost my family.. I don't know what to do now.. Or where to go.." Lloyd hesitated a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry.. About everything.." he said. "I should have been there sooner to save your parents.. It's my fault they're gone.."

Harumi shook her head. "No. It is not your fault. You were doing your duty to protect me. If it weren't for you, I'd have the same fate as them. You're a hero.."

Lloyd blushed slightly as Harumi called him a hero. He looked out at Ninjago too. Now, the sky was darkening and they were getting farther away from it, so they couldn't see the city as well. There was a moment of silence. Then LLoyd spoke up. "Everything will be fine Rumi.. I promise.." He paused again. "I'll personally make sure that the Sons of Garmadon don't get all of the masks. I'll make sure they pay for what they did.."

Harumi turned to Lloyd and gave a small smile. "I know you will. I trust you Lloyd."

Lloyd smiled back. He meant what he said. Harumi had just lost everything.. He and the other ninja were all she had left. Lloyd knew how she felt.

"Rumi.. If you ever need to talk to someone.. I'm here, okay?"

The Jade Princess nodded, still smiling. "Of course Lloyd. And I'm also here if you ever need to talk.."

 **Sorry again for it being short. If I have time, Inmight be able to post the next chapter today too. Anyway, please follow and leave a review!**


	5. Tears For His Father

**Hmm.. I was wondering if I should make an Instagram for my fanfic account? What do you think? Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! Btw, this takes place between seasons 4 and 5.**

Lloyd couldn't believe it. One moment his father was fighting next to his side, and the next.. Well.. He was gone.. Banished to the Cursed Realm.. It was extremely like that Lloyd would never see his father again. He might have been as well as dead.. Even when his father was evil and had four arms.. Well, he still cared about Lloyd.

Lloyd tried to hide his feelings from the other Ninja. He didn't want his mourning for his dad to get in the way of their training or missions or whatever. But honestly, just holding it in made things worse. He started avoiding the other Ninja whenever he could, as if giving a sign that he didn't want to talk. He even began to be distant to Misako. Lloyd didn't know how much longer he could hold up like this.

(P.O.V. Misako)

When her husband sacrificed himself and got banished to the Cursed Realm, Misako was once again filled with grief. She'd had him back for just a short while before he was gone again.. Just like she'd don't before though, she let go of the past and focused more on the future. Misako knew she would be okay. She had Wu after all. Yes, she would be fine.. But she wasn't sure her son, Lloyd would be.

At first she wasn't worried. It had only been a few days since Garmadon was banished, so it was natural to feel sad. But now a few weeks had passed, and Lloyd wasn't moving on. The Ninja might have not noticed, but Misako caught on how Lloyd was starting to avoid everyone else, and would practice alone. He started eating less and if someone asked him a question, he would respond in a cold, almost dead sort of tone. It broke Misako's heart to see her son this way. Lloyd already had a hard life, he didn't deserve this.

Misako thought for a while before deciding what to do.

"So you want us to talk to Lloyd?" Kai asked Misako. She nodded. "Yes. Lloyd trusts you and the other Ninja. He will talk to you. You just have to give him the opportunity." Kai and the other Ninja nodded. "Yeah. Of course. We'd do anything for Lloyd."

(P.O.V. Lloyd)

Lloyd was currently training alone outside. It was late evening, so the sun was starting to set. He took all of his sadness and anger out on the punching bag he was attacking. Why did his father have to be the one to be banished? Why do things like this always happen to him and his dad? Why can't they just be a normal family with normal problems? As he kicked the punching bag, his energy was great enough that it flew off its stand and rolled away. Lloyd sat down on some steps, trying to keep it together. He was tired of this sadness.. Tired of feeling alone and like he couldn't trust anyone enough to talk to them. They didn't know what it was like to lose someone close to you, have them back shortly, and then lose them again.. This time forever..

Lloyd brushed away a tear that fell down the left side of his face as he noticed someone approaching. He looked up and noticed it was Jay. Then he saw the other Ninja behind him. They all came over to Lloyd and sat down. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked in a cold tone. Nya put a hand on his shoulder. "We've noticed how distant you've been lately.. You haven't been talking to anyone and you've been eating less.. It's not healthy Lloyd. We want to help you," she said. Lloyd shook his head, wiping away another tear, to which the Ninja kindly pretended not to notice. "I..I'm fine.." he said. "I don't need you to help me."

Kai shook his head. "No way. We're not ignoring this. You're our friend and we should have been here for you sooner.. But we're here now and we aren't taking no for an answer."

Zane nodded. "We are here for you Lloyd."

"Yeah! Just talk to us buddy, we want to know what's going on!" Jay said. Lloyd shook his head again.

"Lets see.. What's going on is that my father's been banished to the Cursed Realm, so I'm never going to see him again. You guys want to help me? Get my dad back.." Lloyd said in the same cold tone, this time with a hint of anger. Then he looked down again. No one said anything for a few moments. There was just a long silence. Everyone was thinking the same thing. They all cared a lot about Lloyd, and spot see their friend this way broke their hearts. Now they needed to fix this.. They couldn't bring Garmadon back, but they could be there for him.

More tears fell from Lloyd's eyes. He put his head into his lap and folded his arms. A minute later, he looked up, his eyes slightly puffy from crying. "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys.. I've just felt so alone lately-" his voice cracked and Kai put his arm around Lloyd.

"Hey, it's okay. Just know that we're here for you okay? If you ever need to talk, we're here. All of us. You don't have to go through this alone."

Lloyd gave the slightest of smiles, and looked at the ground before looking up at all of his friends. "I know you will," he said.

 **Aww I don't know about you, but I almost cried while writing this chapter. Lloyd definetly didn't get enough mourning time in the tv show (I get it. It's made for kids, but still) so I felt that this needed to be written. How do you think I did? Love it? Hate it? Please let me know! Leave a follow and or a comment! I'm also looking for new ideas for future chapters, so request away!**


	6. Trapped in the Jungle

Great. Just great. This was perfect. Kai had promised Misako he would look after Lloyd, and now Lloyd was currently unconscious and badly hurt. Kai was super upset with himself. He always thought of Lloyd as the younger brother he had to watch out for. Lloyd was the youngest, and no matter how good of a Ninja the kid may be, he was.. Well.. Still a kid. Sure, Lloyd was aged up by the tea of Tomorrow, but still.. He didn't have as much of life experience as the rest of the Ninja.. He didn't always know how to look out for himself.. Kai tried his best to look out for Lloyd, but he failed, and now he didn't know what to do.

-5 hours earlier-

"So the cave we're looking for should be around here somewhere," Kai told Lloyd. "According to Zane's calculations, we're close."

Lloyd nodded. "Okay. I'll keep an eye out then."

The Green and the Fire Ninja had just started on a mission. It was supposed to take no longer than a few hours, but they were having trouble finding the location of some cave that they were looking for. Since they were in a jungle, trees and all sorts of plants were everywhere, blocking any possible cave from view. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, Lloyd ran over to Kai, grinning. "I found the cave," he said. Kai chuckled. Lloyd had grown up a lot since he had aged, but he still had a child like enthusiasm about him.

"That's great Lloyd," Kai said, still smiling. "Now.. Where is it?"

-2 hours later-

Lloyd and Kai had been traveling through the cave for a couple of hours now. The cave was really big, so they were having a hard time finding it. What it was.. Well, they didn't know exactly.

"Remind me.. What exactly are we looking for again?" Lloyd asked his friend. Kai shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he said. "Nya just told me that we'd know it when we found it."

"Here. I'll try to reach her and ask again," the Green Ninja replied. He tapped his com. "Hey Nya. Can you hear me? What does the thing that we're looking for look like?"

Lloyd could barely make out Nya's reply through the com. "Can't- you- signal- gotta- try to get it-" that was all Lloyd could here before it stopped. Lloyd sighed. "Great, the signal's broken. We don't have contact with Nya and the others anymore."

Kai stopped walking in front of him. Lloyd stopped to. "That's fine.." Kai said, looking straight ahead. "Because I think we just found it.."

-1 hour later-

"Hurry Lloyd! The whole place is coming down!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault if I'm not as fast as you Kai!"

The two Ninja were running out of the cave as fast as they could. They weren't sure what made the cave start to collapse. One moment, everything was fine. The next.. Well, they were running for their lives. Kai was sure that it wasn't just an accident, but he didn't see anyone else in there, so he couldn't be sure.

A minute later and out of breath, Kai reached the exit of the cave. He ran out before realizing that Lloyd was still in there, and the cave was about to completely break down. His eyes widened as he ran back inside, looking for the younger ninja.

"Lloyd? LLOYD!" he yelled over the sound of falling rocks. "Can you hear me? Where are you?"

No response. Kai summoned some fire so he could see better. After another minute of searching, he saw part of Lloyd's green gi under a pile of rocks. Kai rushed over there, throwing the rocks off of Lloyd. After a minute, all the rocks that had piled on Lloyd were thrown aside. Lloyd didn't appear too hurt at first glance, but he was unconscious. Kai picked the Green Ninja up, and ran out of the cave before they both got trapped inside.

Once they got out, Kai cursed himself. He should have made sure Lloyd was right behind him. But no. He was foolish enough not to look back, and look what happened.

Kai set Lloyd over by a tree, as he tried to contact Nya. He cursed some more as it wasn't working. The signal was still too bad. In frustration, he took off his com and threw it to the ground. He walked back over to Lloyd and kneeled down, shocked by what he saw. Lloyd was more hurt than he'd thought. He had a long, nasty looking cut on the left side of his face. Luckily, it didn't look too deep, so Kai didn't worry too much about it. What did worry him was Lloyd's ankle. It was lying at an unusual angle, so Kai guessed it was broken. That eliminated the option of walking back to get a better signal. Kai tried to summon his dragon, but he was too worried about Lloyd to concentrate. He sighed as he slumped against the tree, trying to think of what to do.

(POV Nya)

It had been four, almost five hours since Nya lost signal to Kai and Lloyd. For the past few hours, she had been trying to get the signal back on, but it wouldn't. She began pacing back and forth, thinking. What if their mission went wrong? What if Kai or Lloyd got hurt somehow? She knew they should have been back by now, but they weren't, and she was beginning to worry. She went over to the other Ninja. "Hey guys? Have you heard from Lloyd or Kai?" she asked. They all shook their heads. She sighed. There was only one thing she could do now.

Nya had been working on this new mec for a few days now. It wasn't complete yet, but it was still usable. She hopped in it and flew to the island of Lloyd and Kai's coordinates.

(POV Kai)

Kai was getting seriously worried for Lloyd. It had been a little less than an hour. Lloyd looked very pale, and his complexion was sickly. The cut on Lloyd's face was still bleeding, so he ripped off a part of his gi to use to stop the blood. After a minute, Lloyd stirred. Kai perked up, hoping Lloyd was finally awake, but no response. Lloyd's eyes were still shut, and he remained still again. He felt Lloyd's forehead, and found it to be burning. Great. Now Lloyd had a fever. Kai wished he'd taken Nya's advice and taken first aid. Then he might know what to do with Lloyd. He stared up at the sky, hoping someone would come soon.

About half an hour passed, and Kai squinted. He thought he'd seen something in the sky. Then he shook his head, sighing, and looking down. It was probably just his hopeful imagination. Then he looked up again and saw it coming closer. Squinting his eyes again, he saw it to be one of Nya's mechs. He stood up and frantically waved his arms around, trying to get their attention. He was super glad when it appeared that it worked, and the me h landed, Nya coming out of it. Kai ran over to Nya and hugged her. "Nya! Ah, I'm so glad you're here sis. We tried to get in contact with you but…"

He let out a breath. "Lloyd's hurt. His ankle is broken and I think he has a bad fever. He also might have a concussion, but I don't know. We need to get him back immediately."

Nya nodded, though she also looked worried. "Yeah. You get him in the jet and I'll start off right away."

Kai nodded, his lips pressed together, as he put an unconscious Lloyd in the back of the jet. "It's okay.. We'll get you help soon buddy.." he whispered.

 **Aww poor Lloyd. I hope he gets better soon XD**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please follow and leave a comment! Requests are always welcome. I'm also welcome to 'what if' situations if you want to request thoughts. I'll also take ship requests, but nothing over PG13.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you're enjoying your Monday!**


	7. The Aftermath

Lloyd wasn't a fan of having a broken ankle. He could walk on his own, he couldn't train, and he felt like he wasn't helping out at all. One thing Lloyd hate was feeling useless.

Lloyd didn't remember much of what happened back in the jungle with the cave. All that came to mind was him and Kai running for their lives and then..That's where his memory goes blank. Kai said that was because he had gotten crushed by falling rocks and was unconscious the rest of the time, which made Lloyd feel worse. Lloyd didn't help out with their mission at all. Because of him, they failed it. If only he had just ran a little faster.. If only he hadn't been so stupid.

Kai came outside where Lloyd was sitting, thinking. He went and sat down by Lloyd and looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. "Hey," he said. "None of what happened back there was your fault." Kai looked down. "I.. I blame myself for what happened… I promised to look after you but I failed in that…"

Lloyd shook his head. "It's not your fault. I should have listened to you and ran faster."

Kai still looked down. "You could have gotten even more badly hurt.. You could have died Lloyd! I would never forgive myself if something like that happened.."

Lloyd managed a smile. "It's okay Kai, really. It's because of you that I'm alive and not hurt worse. You saved me from that cave."

Kai sighed. "I know.. I just think of you as my little bro or something.. I feel like I have to protect you, you know.."

Lloyd laughed a little. "Thanks. That means a lot," he said. No one said anything else, but we're just kinda staring off into the distance.

 **Ahhh... Sorry this chapter is super short. Anyway, thanks for reading! Please follow and leave a review! I also need ideas guys! Please leave requests.**


	8. The Sons of Garmadon

**This takes place during season 8**

"Ugh… Where am I?" Lloyd asked himself as he opened his eyes. He appeared to be in a room that was probably a basement of some sort. He looked down and realized that he was tied to a chair. There was a small mirror on a wall in front of him, and when he looked into it, he noticed that he had a large bruise on his forehead, probably from someone knocking him out. That would explain how he randomly ended up here. Lloyd tried to remember what happened before he woke up here, but nothing came to mind. His thoughts were kinda groggy, probably from the head wound. He moved around a little in the chair he was tied to, trying to escape, but with no luck. He sighed, wondering if the other Ninja knew he was missing.

An hour or two passed, and Lloyd still couldn't escape. He guessed that his hands were bound in vengestone, which could explain why he couldn't summon his power. Just then, two guys walked in. One had a spiky mohawk and the other had several scars on his face. They both looked like a couple of thugs or punks. The one with the mohawk was holding a baseball bat, but the other had a knife. Lloyd glared at them. "Who are you guys and what do you want with me?" he asked.

They laughed. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. The other Ninja will be much easier to get without their leader," the one holding the knife said. "It took us a while to get ahold of you. You- you're a fighter."

Lloyd struggled against the rope. "Why do you want us?" He growled. "What do you want with the Ninja?"

The mohawk one shrugged, but gave an erie smile. "Think about it green Ninja," he said. Lloyd was trying to think of what he meant, and then remembered. These guys seemed familiar because they had attacked the ninja before.. They were part of that group called the Sons of Garmadon. That meant…

Lloyd's eyes widened. If they got rid of the Ninja.. That would be very, very bad. They would have no trouble collecting all of the masks, and then they would be practically unstoppable.. Then he frowned at the two guys. "You'll never catch the other Ninja. They're too smart for that, even without me."

"But not if we get them one by one," mohawk said, grinning. He was close enough that Lloyd managed to kick him hard. Mohawk staggered back and growled. "Nice try Greenie. But I wouldn't do that if I were you." He got back up and punched Lloyd in the face, hard, and knocked him out.

When Lloyd came to a little while later, he saw Kai and Jay were also tied up in chairs. "Hey.. Lloyd.." Jay said. "So this is where you've been for the past few days. We've been looking for you."

Kai nodded, but he was looking a little grumpy. "Yeah. I can't believe they got us too now. If they get Zane, Cole, and Nya, no one will be able to protect the princess."

Lloyd's eyes widened. How could he have forgotten.. Harumi.. She could be in danger.. "We have to get out of here now!" he said.

Kai shrugged. "We tried already. They cuffed us in Vengestone so we can't get out." Lloyd sighed. Great.. Everything was just great.."

A few more hours passed before one of the Son of Garmadon guys tossed Nya and Cole in. They didn't bother tying them up, but their ankles were cuffed with some vengestone too. Lloyd bit his lip nervously. Only Zane was left to protect Harumi and possibly get them out of here. Zane was smart though, not easily fooled. Lloyd just hoped that Zane would figure out a way to get them out of here…

Nya and Cole had untied everyone, but they still had their cuffs on, so couldn't move their hands or control their elemental powers. Lloyd looked over, seeing the door open. He was about to lose all hope, knowing Zane was going to be pushed through the door. He was right. Partially.

Zane walked through the door, smiling. Behind him, was the mysterious Samurai. Lloyd and the other Ninja all grinned. "Zane! You came!" Kai said happily. Zane and the samurai started breaking everyone's cuffs.

As Lloyd rubbed his wrists, he turned to Zane. "Where's Rumi? Is she safe?" he asked, panicking for a slight moment.

Zane nodded. "Yes, not to worry, Princess Harumi is safe." Lloyd gave a sigh of relief. "Good. Lets get out of here then."

 **Bleh, sorry if this seemed kinda rushed. I've just had a busy day so far and it's gonna continue to be busy this evening, so I had to hurry if I wanted to publish a new chapter today. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow and leave a review/ suggestion/ oneshot idea.**

 **thanks!**


	9. How to Ask a Girl Out

**Warning: May contain spoilers for season 8**

It had been about a week since the explosion that killed Harumi's parents. The Sons of Garmadon had been pretty silent, and Lloyd was thinking that he wanted to do something to take Harumi's mind off of everything that had happened. After thinking for a while, he finally worked up the courage to ask her on a date. Well.. Date was an opinionated word, really. He was just asking to take her to dinner as a *friend*, that was all. When he went to the other Ninja for advice, they all rolled their eyes.

"Come'n Lloyd. We all know that you aren't asking her out just as a 'friend'. It's obvious that you like her. Like, like-like.," Kai pointed out.

"But I-"

Kai shook his head. "Don't deny it Lloyd. We all know."

Lloyd sighed. "Fine. How do I ask her out then? I don't have a clue about how any of this stuff works.."

Jay swung around his nunchucks (they were currently training). "She's a princess, right? Get her something fancy and then take her to a nice restaurant," he said.

Kai shook his head. "No, you got it all wrong Jay. You want to act hard to get. Casually ask her out like you don't really care if she says no."

"No! You want to-" Cole started out. Nya put her hands on her hips and glared at all of the boys.

"You don't have to do any of that, Lloyd. Just be yourself! Girls don't need a fancy date or anything to have a good time, trust me," she said. Lloyd could have sworn she was glaring at specifically Jay ever so slightly. Lloyd grinned, even though he was nervous about all of this.

"Just be myself, huh? Okay.. I can do that.." He continued attacking a punching bag while thinking exactly how to ask Harumi out. After a minute, he got an idea. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of her, and just hoped she would say yes to the date..

 **Bleh, sorry for the short chapter. I've just been super busy lately. Anyway, the next chapter will be Lloyd and Harumi's date. Again, please excuse the shortness of this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please follow and leave a comment/ request.**

 **Thanks again!**


	10. The Date

**Warning! Contains spoilers for season 8**

 **Takes place after previous chapter**

Lloyd paced nervously around the room. 'You can do this, you can do this..' he kept telling himself. How hard could it be to ask Harumi out? But he wondered about other things, like what if.. what if she said no? Lloyd took a deep breath and walked into the room Harumi was in. "Hey..Rumi," he said, giving a nervous smile.

Harumi smiled back. "Hello Lloyd," she replied. "What brings you here?"

Lloyd rubbed his neck. "Well, I was.. I um.. Are you doing anything this evening?" he asked.

Harumi shook her head, still smiling. "No, I'm free this evening. Why do you ask?"

Lloyd glanced at the ground and back at Harumi. "I was wondering.. If maybe you would.. Like to go out to dinner tonight? Just you and me.. But ya know, if you don't want to, that's also fine.."

Harumi grinned at Lloyd. "I'd love to. What time?"

"Okay Lloyd, calm down. It's not that big of a deal!" Kai said as Lloyd continued pacing around the room. Lloyd looked at Kai in shock.

"Not that big of a deal?! I've never been on a date before! I don't know what to do.. What if I mess something up?"

Kai shook his head. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Lloyd nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"You're right.. I got this.."

Lloyd held a bouquet of flowers in his hand as he waited for Harumi to come down. He was wearing a nice suit with a tie, and Jay helped him do his hair, which he would admit, he was a little unsure about, but Jay told him just to go with it. Jay and Lloyd worked to comb his hair. In Lloyd's opinion, the style didn't suit him at all, but.. Well he really wanted to impress Harumi. And since Jay had luck with Nya, he decided to trust his friend.

He was nervously standing on the deck of the ship when Harumi walked down the stairs. She was wearing a really nice dress, her hair was done even fancier than usual, and she was wearing her usual red lipstick. Lloyd stared at her. She looked gorgeous. Harumi walked over to Lloyd, and seeing his expression, giggled a little as Lloyd handed her the bouquet.

"What, do I look that bad?" she joked, smiling. Lloyd managed a nervous smile, and shook his head.

"No.. You look great," he said. Harumi ruffled his hair, messing it up. Even though Jay had spent half an hour trying to get his hair like that, Lloyd was glad Harumi messed it up because now it was back to more of his usual style.

"You look great too," she replied. Lloyd grinned.

"Shall we get going then Miss Harumi?" he asked. Harumi linked arms with him, also grinning. "Of course Master Lloyd. Lets go."

Lloyd decided to take Harumi to the most popular restaurant in the city. As soon as they got there, Lloyd opened the door for Harumi and walked up a waiter there. "Have you made a reservation?" they asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Under the name of Lloyd.. Lloyd Garmadon?"

The waiter frowned slightly.

"Hmm.. I don't see your name listed on here.. One moment."

Lloyd looked nervously from the waiter to Harumi. He hoped that his name was on the list like it was supposed to be.. He was already nervous enough about this.. If something went wrong….

The waiter pointed to a name on the list. "Ah, there you are. Follow me right this way and I'll take you to your table." Lloyd breathed a sigh of relief and walked with Harumi to their table.

When they reached their table, the waiter handed them their menus then left. Lloyd pulled out Harumi's chair for her, then pushed it in. She smiled up at him as he took a seat across from her.

"Soo.." Lloyd said. His brain was wracked with hundreds of things he wanted to say to Harumi, but couldn't make himself say any of them.

"Soo.." Harumi replied. Lloyd awkwardly looked down at his menu.

"Er.. What are you going to order?" Lloyd silently cursed himself. What were you going to order, really? Is that really what he chose to ask her?

Harumi looked at her menu. "I don't know.. These noodles look really good," she said. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah.. They do.. I might get some too.."

When the waiter came back, they both gave their orders. When they left to give the order to the cooks, Lloyd looked back at Harumi, and Harumi looked at Lloyd.

"So Lloyd.. Tell me, what do you like to do for fun?" she asked. Lloyd looked down a little.

"I.. I don't really have any time to do fun things. We're always so busy.." he replied. Harumi smiled slightly.

"I understand that.. Not that I'm always busy but.." she sighed. "Being a princess means you can't do the normal fun things that everyone else does."

Lloyd grinned. "I guess we have that in common too then," he said.

Lloyd and Harumi spent the rest of the evening together. After they ate dinner, they took a walk. Lloyd like Harumi's presence. She was very kind, funny, beautiful.. Lloyd just wished that he had more time to get to know her, but sadly, that wasn't the case. The ninja were so busy trying to stop the Sons of Garmadon that Lloyd was sure this would be the last time for a while that he would have time to spend alone with Harumi.

When their date was over and they were walking back to bounty, Harumi looked at Lloyd, smiling.

"Thanks for this," she said. Lloyd glanced at her.

"For what?" he asked.

Harumi took his hand in hers. "Well for everything.. but especially taking me out tonight. I needed it. I needed a break from everything that just happened.."

Lloyd sighed but smiled. "Me too. I'm glad you were able to come."

They both stopped walking, and faced each other. "I really like you Rumi.. I was so nervous about tonight.. I was worried something would go wrong or-"

Just then, Harumi kissed him. When she pulled away, Lloyd stared at her, a little shocked. But then his shocked expression turned into a grin. Harumi grinned back.

"I really like you too Lloyd. And tonight was perfect."

"Thanks," Lloyd replied, still grinning like crazy. Did that really just happen? Did he and Harumi really kiss? He couldn't believe it, and he was sure this grin wouldn't go off his face for a while.

 **Ahh, sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday or earlier today. I tried, but it wouldn't let me upload this chapter for some reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if the ending seemed kinda rushed; I was having trouble deciding how to end it. I hope you enjoyed it though! I just watched episode 77 and it was so amazing that Imma have to write a oneshot about it later. Please follow and leave a comment. Requests are always welcome!**

 **Thanks**!


	11. UghSick again

**Sorry if this is kinda short. I almost forgot to update today, and it's getting late, so I had to make it kinda quick. Anyway, I thought this was kinda a cute oneshot between Lloyd and Harumi, so I hope you enjoy it!**

Ugh. Lloyd hated being sick. Especially when you were stuck on the bounty and trying to figure out how to stop the Sons of Garmadon from getting the last mask. ESPECIALLY when there was a *certain someone* you didn't want to see you in this weakened state.

Lloyd currently had a terrible headache, runny nose, cough, and felt weak. All of that was causing him to be a little… irritable.

As he walked into the room everyone else was in, he groaned. There was loud music playing, which really wasn't helping his headache. "Cole, can you please turn that music off?" he asked, glaring at his friend. Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Well someone's in a mood this morning. What's up?" he replied.

Lloyd rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Nothing. I'm fine. Just turn your stupid music off."

Cole shook his head and sighed as he did what Lloyd told him to. Harumi looked at the Green Ninja, looking concerned. "Umm Lloyd? Are you feeling alright this morning?" she asked. Lloyd sighed and shrugged.

"No.. Not really. I'll be fine though. It's probably just a little cold," he said. He hated to admit to his friends- or really anybody- that he was sick, but.. He thought back to the last time he was sick and how things would have gone better if he would have just told his friends he was ill in the first place.

Harumi sat down by Lloyd and touched his forehead. "I don't know.. I don't think this is just a cold Lloyd. You feel warm."

Lloyd shook his head, then winced as it made his head pound more. "No, honestly I'm-" Just then, he coughed. "-Fine.. I-I'm fine.." this time his voice sounded a little raspy. Harumi shook her head.

"I think you should go get some rest. You're not fine, and sitting here won't help you get any better."

Lloyd appreciated her concern. It was sweet, but he still felt embarrassed by it all. "I-"

Nya came and sat on the other side of Lloyd. "Harumi's right Lloyd. Go get some rest."

"But I-"

"No. No buts. We can handle one day without you. Now go do yourself a favor and rest for the rest of the day, and with luck, you'll be up and ready first thing tomorrow!"

Lloyd hung his head in defeat. "Fine..You guys win. I'll go back to my room.."

Harumi smiled. "Good. I'll bring you some tea in a little bit. Hopefully that will help."

Lloyd managed a smile too. He honestly didn't think Harumi could be any more awesome. "Kay.. I'll get going then.." he said as he stood up, ignoring his pounding head, and went to his room. He got into bed and as soon as he closed his eyes, he was out cold.

A few hours passed, and Lloyd woke up. He groggily opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry, but got more in focus as he sat up. His headache was still there, but it was better. His throat hurt through, so he was glad when he saw Harumi pouring some tea into a cup and handing it to him.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked. Lloyd took the cup and took a sip of it.

"Eh.. A little," he said. "Thanks for the tea by the way."

Harumi grinned. "No problem. I thought it would help."

Lloyd nodded, giving a weak smile back. "Yeah it does," he replied in a croaky voice.

"That's good. Now you finish your tea and go back to bed."

Lloyd smirked slightly. It was cute, Harumi acting kinda like his mom and all. It was sweet actually. She was so caring.

"Yes ma'am," he said, joking a little. Harumi gave one last smile before leaving, closing Lloyd's door behind her.

 **Haha, sorry to all people who don't ship Lloyd and Harumi, but people seem to really like it and keep requesting oneshots with them. Since I adore them together, I'm happy to write about them. Lol, should I just start a whole new one shot series with Lloyd and Harumi oneshots? Comment if I should.**

 **Thanks for reading and please leave a follow and a comment/ requests!**

 **you guys rock! I will admit, I was surprised how many people are actually reading this. If you guys are interested in Marvel, Harry Potter, or a few other things, you should check out my other stories while you wait for an update for this.**

 **thanks again!**


	12. Oni Blood

**Bleh.. Sorry for the long wait guys.**

Lloyd couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it..

"Are you okay Lloyd?" Jay asked as they walked back to the bounty. Lloyd nodded but didn't look at Jay.

"Yep..I'm fine..I'm fine.." he said.

He was not fine. If what Mistake said was true.. Well.. He had oni blood in him.. All his life he thought that it had been the Devourer's Venom that turned his dad evil but now.. It could have been the oni blood in him all along..

That thought freaked Lloyd out. Did that mean he was eventually going to turn evil too? He didn't know.. It had taken his dad years to turn evil, afterall..

Jay sighed, looking at Lloyd. "You're thinking about what Mistake said back at the tea shop, aren't you," he said. Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah.. I just can't help but think.. What if I turn evil too? Oni blood is in my veins.." Jay shook his head.

"No way you.l turn evil, I mean, look at you! You're one of the Ninja! And Master Wu didn't turn evil, and he had oni blood in him too."

Lloyd knew Jay was right. Uncle Wu had turned out fine.. Why shouldn't he? But still..

Lloyd shook his head. "There's still a chance. My dad used to help Wu and the other elemental masters fight evil before he.. You know.."

Jay shrugged. "It was the Devourer's venom that turned him evil. Not being part oni."

Lloyd wanted to believe what Jay said what true, but he couldn't be sure.. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the bounty, Lloyd thinking about what they had just learned, and Jay wishing he knew what to say to make Lloyd forget about what Mistake had just told them.

When they were nearly there, Lloyd turned to Jay. "Please don't tell any of the Ninja.. It will only distract them from what's important right now."

Jay nodded. "Okay.

And so they walked in. After thinking about it for the few minutes they had been walking, Lloyd began to wonder if Jay was right.. Lloyd was just over reacting, that's all. He would let his relation to something from another dimension determine what course his life would take. If anything, he should feel stronger by having oni blood, not feel weaker because he was worried that he'd turn evil. Plus, he also had dragon blood in him which, thinking about it, reassured him a bit. The Dragon was good. He fought the oni. Lloyd would do the same. He would choose good no matter what, and always be there to fight evil.

Uncle Wu had been fine, so he would too.

 **A/N**

 **Sorry again for the long wait guys, and again, I apologize for the short chapter. I've been busy lately, and along with that, I've had a bit of writers block, therefore giving shorter chapters. If you guys could give more oneshot ideas, that'd be great!**


	13. Crash Landing

**Warning! Do not read if you don't want spoilers for episode 79!**

 **I saw the latest episode literally minutes after it was released in Australia. You should be able to find the video on YouTube if you wanna watch it. It was so great that I just had to write this chapter.**

Falling from the sky was not fun. Especially when the only thing stopping you from falling to your death was a map.

When Lloyd landed, he could immediately tell something was broken. "AHHHH!" was all he said as he fell through the trees, hoping that Harumi was okay and also not watching this.

When he landed, he landed flat on his back, which cause a sharp pain to go through his body. He looked up at Harumi and groaned, seeing spots. Harumi ran over to him, looking concerned.

"Lloyd! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked. She helped him into a sitting position as Lloyd winced.

"Ack.. I think my arm's broken," he said. His arm was pounding and every time he moved it even slightly, a sharp pain wracked his whole body. Harumi bit her lip.

"Okay.. okay.." she said to herself, obviously trying to stay calm. First of all, they were stranded in the jungle with no way to contact the other Ninja. And second of all.. Lloyd now had a broken arm, and Rumi here was no nurse. She knew she would have to try her best though. "I'll look around for something to make a makeshift cast for your arm.. You just sit tight."

Lloyd nodded, gulping. He was trying to act like everything was fine, but it was kind of hard. The pain was really bad and he couldn't think straight. He felt like he was going to pass out, but knew that he had to stay conscious to help Harumi.

'Come on Lloyd,' he told himself. 'It's just a dumb broken arm. You've had worse before.'

He tried focusing on anything but the pain. That tree over there.. The grass.. That weird plant.. After what seemed like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes, Harumi came over, holding the map. She smiled kindly as Lloyd stood up and she made a makeshift cast. Lloyd winced as she put it on. "Ow.." he said. He was grateful though, that Rumi was here. He didn't know what he would do if she wasn't.

"There," Rumi said. Lloyd glanced up at the jungle.

"I think… We're on our own.." he said.

A few hours passed, and still no sign of the other Ninja. Lloyd just hoped that they were okay.. And if they were, he was sure they were out looking for him and Rumi, who were currently walking to see if they could find the others. Hopefully they were somewhere in this jungle. Harumi glanced over at Lloyd. "How's your arm feeling?" she asked.

Lloyd looked down at his makeshift cast. "Better.. It doesn't hurt as bad now," he said. "I'm just worried that it will be awhile before we reach the other Ninja.. If they're even okay.."

Part of him felt guilty for what happened. Of course, it wasn't all his fault, but if he had thought things through a little more.. Let's just say that their situation wouldn't have been so bad.

Rumi kicked a rock out of their way while they continued walking. "Don't blame yourself for what happened. No one's to blame except for the Sons of Garmadon."

Lloyd shrugged but then winced, immediately regretting it. Dumb broken arm. "Still.. If I hadn't sent him spiraling to the bounty, I would at least know that the other Ninja are fine. Before we left their view I was sure I saw the ship starting to fall.."

He looked down at the ground, worried. Harumi looked at him again, causing Lloyd to look at her. "Don't worry," she said, giving a slight smile. "They are all elemental masters.. They're the famous Ninja.. They'll figure something out.'

Lloyd managed a smile too. "You're right.. I'm sure they're fine.. We've been in worse situations.."

Harumi grinned and Lloyd grinned back. Harumi was right. The other Ninja would be fine. Harumi and himself would be fine.

And so they kept walking.

 **Ugh.. So yeah, if you're like me and have already seen all the released episodes, then you, also like me, CANNOT WAIT A WHOLE OTHER WEEK FOR THE NEXT EPISODE! Ugh season 8 is getting so good.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, PLEASE leave ideas! I'm short of them right now.. The more ideas I get, the sooner my updates will be.**

 **Thanks!**


	14. Betrayal

**WARNING! Contains spoilers for season 8 of Ninjago, and the latest episode, episode 81. Also, chapter is a little more violent than usual, so yeah. You have been warned.**

Lloyd didn't want to believe it.. Was Harumi really the Quiet One? No..No.. She couldn't.. She just couldn't.. She was his first crush.. His first kiss (if you count a kiss on the cheek). Earlier, she seemed genuinely concerned for him.. But.. It all added up. Everything made sense now.. Lloyd just didn't know why.. Why was Harumi doing this?

When Harumi started going towards him, knife in hand, Lloyd started backing up. Though he was deeply hurt by all of this, and he didn't know if Harumi actually had feelings for him, or if it was just an act-

He still loved her.. And that meant that he wanted to avoids fighting her if possible.

"Rumi.. Come on.. Think about this.. You don't really want to bring back Lord Garmadon do you?"

Harumi sneered. "Of course I do! Why else do you think I would go through all this trouble to make sure my plan worked! And I know you Lloyd. I know that you want your father back. And I also know that you wouldn't hurt me. You love me." She said the last part in a dramatic way, obviously trying to get Lloyd to see her as before. Lloyd stared at her. He did love her.. And he hated to admit it but.. A part of him did want to see his father come back. He shook his head though.

"No. Even if I do love you, it doesn't matter now."

Harumi came closer with the knife. Harumi grinned.

"Fine. And when Lord Garmadon does come back, he wouldn't be the same person you remembered before anyway. His soul will be gone."

Lloyd held back tears. He was a Ninja. He wasn't weak.. Just because Harumi broke his heart and the thought of his father coming back, soulless.. It didn't mean he should get all emotion filled with it.. No.. He had to clear his mind.. Rumi was trying to deceive him.

"No…" Lloyd said.

Harumi wrinkled her nose. "Give me the mask Lloyd! Now!"

She swung the knife at him, but Lloyd dodged out of the way just in time.

Lloyd frowned. "I will never do that. You can beat me up all you'd like, but you're not getting this mask. You are not going to bring back my dad."

Harumi snarled. "Very well then," she said. She swung the knife at Lloyd again, this time cutting his shoulder. Lloyd grimaced by the sudden and sharp pain, but it was just a cut. He'd be fine. Harumi was NOT getting the mask.

"That won't stop me. Now you stop, right here, right now, or say goodbye to the mask," Lloyd said, daingeling it over.

Harumi's eyes widened. "No!" She wasn't going to stop though. Not after everything she'd worked for to get her revenge.. She narrowed her eyes at Lloyd. "It was because of you that my parents died. I'm not letting go of my revenge that easily. You will give me that mask, or I will kill you and take it from you."

A part of Harumi knew that this wasn't true.. Deep inside, she truly had feelings for Lloyd. Before, it was an act, but as time went on…

Still. She needed that mask. It was the key to avenging her parents' death. She jabbed the knife again at Lloyd. Lloyd, being distracted by his emotions, failed to move in time. This time, the knife entered his side before Harumi quickly pulled it out. Kill him? No. Seriously injure him? That was the best option.

Lloyd staggered to the side. His vision was getting blurry, and the pain was too great to bear. He couldn't think.. He couldn't-

Lloyd tried to hold himself together. He could not let Harumi get away with this.

"That..Won't...Stop me…" he said through jagged breaths. Harumi shook her head. What did it take to stop this boy?

Lloyd was now on the ground, doing his best to stay conscious from both the pain and the blood loss. The wound felt deep. He was too scared to look at it though. Harumi sighed and went over to the defenseless Green Ninja. Lloyd was now too weak to do anything.. He didn't put up a struggle. The last thing he was was the face of the girl who broke his heart, before Harumi picked up his head and smashed it against the ground, knocking Lloyd out.

 **Dang. Sorry if this was kind violent. Anyway, what's the deal with me? This is a series of oneshots supposed to be focused upon the whole team, not Lloyd getting injured every chapter :p**

 **Should I start doing less hurt oneshots?**

 **Also, I'm seriously obsessed with season 8, which is why I posted so many chapters on it. I can't believe Harumi is the Quiet One though.. Aww.. Poor Lloyd ;(**

 **Anyway, what do you think of my oneshot series so far? Should all chapters focus on Lloyd, or do ya wanna see the other Ninja getting their time in the spotlight?**


End file.
